


Mirror of Memories

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoutaro's lament after the final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Memories

# Mirror of Memories

 

### Written by Summoner Hirelena 

 

Songfic: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

 

He just couldn’t handle it. He just… couldn’t…

 

Akiko finally stormed out of the office, tears streaming down her face, muttering her famous catch phrase, “I didn’t hear anything about this…”

 

The thin detective didn’t even notice it, all he could do as soon as picked up the precious book, no, the precious remnant of his Partner was slouch in the chair and stare out into empty space. The book containing a letter, and a new driver, was pressed up against his chest, almost as if he was trying to absorb within himself. His dark reddened, wet, and tired from a flood of tears, fell into the space behind the fancy desk. On the other side, in a nook like area, was a bed, barely able to fit 2 people. Then suddenly his mind flashed, and all he could see, was a memory of Philip sitting crossed legged on the bed, their, bed, book in his delicate hand.

 

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror ___

__Shoutaro’s mind began to play tricks on him; the reflection of his precious Partner, smiled brightly from his spot on the bed. When the two of them first met, the strange boy was almost blank, emotionless, and sometimes he would swing into this crazed obsessive person. But quickly the two of them began to sync with one another, coming into a sort of understanding. Then before the newbie detective knew it…they knew one another better then they knew themselves._ _

____And I can't help but notice  
 _You reflect in this heart of mine___ __

____‘It’s cold…’ Shoutaro found his hand touching the right side of his belt, where Philip no longer occupied. The half-boiled detective felt his heart ache, his chest tightening underneath his Windscale clothes. The strange boy that dropped into his lap, was honestly the best thing that happened to him, besides becoming his Boss’ protégée. Philip was his ground, his logical side, his…._ _ _ _

____Burying his moist face in his hands, the tall boy let out a stifled sob, ‘Philip was my better half…my Partner…’_ _ _ _

_________'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
 _Is a space that now you hold ___

______He rubbed his hands furiously at his face, trying to wipe away the tears as he got up, still clutching onto the hallowed book in desperation. If Philip saw him in this state, Shoutaro knew he would laugh, and mock him for being too sensitive. He acted though if holding it close, as if keeping their belt on would bring back the boy he promised, yet failed, to protect. Like the door was about to be thrown open and he would come bounding in, calling him, ‘Half-boiled’…  
Biting his lip, Shoutaro sniffed, God, what he would give to hear Philip call him teasingly, ‘Half-boiled’, to see that mischievous infuriating smirk. Collapsing onto the bed, he caught the scent of the boy within the sheets, almost as if he was laying right there next to him. Oh, what he would give to hold the boy once again. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Laying in their bed just seemed to amplify the pain, because the detective could still hear the echo’s of Philip’s whimpers, as they explored one another out of combat, and in the privacy of the darkness. His other half always had personal space issues, and the charm of his scatterbrained, yet eager, personality was deadly to Shoutaro, breeding innocent touching…then kissing…and then quickly escalated into a heated, steamy relationship, until they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. They were one…always…_ _ _ _ _ _

_____________It's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me_  
 _I couldn't get any bigger_  
 _With anyone else beside of me_  
 _And now it's clear as this promise_  
 _That we're making two reflections into one_  
 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_ __

________Shoutaro rolled to his back, his hand resting, once again, against on the belt, desperate to feel the connection. Without Philip here…how could he do anything? How could he protect Fuuto City without his other half? The Half-Boiled Detective, knew that he would not be the man he was today if it wasn’t for the smaller boy. His Boss inspired him, gave him the responsibility to protect Philp, and because of this boy….his Partner…he became bigger then he could imagine. They protected so many people, the two of them against the world…complimenting one another perfectly. And now…and now he was gone…forever…a thought a memory…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Closing his dark eyes, tears threatened them again, as he took a quivering breath. As much as it hurt, he couldn’t fall into despair! And he couldn’t just give up just because Philip wasn’t there. Just as he swore to his Boss on that fated night, he would swear to fulfil his Partner’s last wish…to continue being Kamen Rider, and protect the people of Fuuto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Yesterday is history_  
 _Tomorrow's a mystery_  
 _I can see you lookin' back at me_  
 _Keep your eyes on me_  
 _Baby, keep your eyes on me ___

__________And although he swore to follow that last wish, Shoutaro knew nothing would be the same for him anymore. There would not be a Partner mocking him, watching out for him, and compensating for all of his faults. As he laid there, exhaustion began to overcome him, everything that had been happening finally catching up to the boy’s body. After the battles, after facing his fears…after losing his Partner, Shoutaro had no energy left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Philip...” He whispered, to now an empty room, as the darkness of sleep closed in on him. “I’m…sorry…Partner…”  
 __  
 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_  
 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_  
 _Is a space that now you hold_  
 _Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_  
 _I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_  
 _Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_  
 _You were right here all along __  
 ___  
 _It's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me_  
 _I couldn't get any bigger_  
 _With anyone else beside of me_  
 _ ____And now it's clear as this promise_  
 _That we're making two reflections into one_  
 _'Cause it's like you're my mirror_  
 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_  


 


End file.
